I'm back
by lattesan
Summary: Jangan menangis. Aku hidup kan? [Kise x Reader/You/OC!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kise x Reader FFN! Sudut pandangnya silahkan diubah jadi sudut pandang pembaca masing-masing ya. maaf kalo rada rada.. ya gitu. **

**Sebelumnya ini FFN Sayonara. cuma dipublish sama diedit dikit bukan story-nya yang diedit tapi beberapa typo yang ku benerin, mungkin ada yang terlewat but oh well.  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, aneh, mungkin agak susah dimengerti :, dsb.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I'm back (c) me.  
**

* * *

** Reader's POV-**

* * *

-Di ujung sebuah kelas, bisa terlihat ada dua orang yang saling duduk berhadapan, salah satu dari orang itu adalah aku, dan satu lagi adalah model yang _famous _itu, Kise Ryouta, alias orang yang sudah berpacaran denganku selama 3 tahun.

"Ayolah-ssu! Jangan ngambek!" Rengek Kise sambil memegang lengan kiriku.

"_Hmph!" _Aku tak mengubriskan perkataan copycat Teiko itu seraya aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Ayolah, lagipula, aku tidak percaya kamu akan ngambek cuma karena itu, ssu-yo!" Kata Kise sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

**-Flashback-**

Saat itu kami ada didepan bioskop, habis menyelesaikan film humor yang selalu di idamankan Kise setiap saat, entah kenapa dia mengagumi film itu, tapi rasanya aku tau sih kenapa, karena film itu lucunya luar biasa, aku tidak bisa berhenti ketawa terbahak-bahak pada saat itu, Kise juga tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ayo, Ryou!" Ajak ku kepada Ki- bukan Ryou seraya aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, seakan-akan menyuruhnya mengapai tanganku dan memegangnya.

"Kyaaa! Bukankah itu model Kise Ryouta? Yang keren itu loh!" Teriak fans Ryou dari jauh.

'Lagi-lagi.' Pikirku pas para fans itu berteriak.

Jujur sih, aku rasa aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah karena berpikir seperti itu, wajar, setiap kami kencan pasti fansnya akan berteriak seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya aku dan Ryou berakhir dengan mengakhiri kencan kami karena Ryou mesti cepat-cepat kabur, agar tidak tertangkap fans. kalau tertangkap kan pasti repot untuknya, maka dari itu, aku mesti membiarkannya.

"Ah, _gomen_-ssu! sepertinya aku mesti lari lagi, meskipun aku masih ingin melanjutkan kencan kita ini!" Kata Ryou menunjukkan muka gembungnya itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Ryou. aku ngerti kok." Kataku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman palsu, meskipun sebenarnya sekarang aku sudah ingin meremuk muka semua fans yang dimiliki Ryou.

"baiklah, jaa -ssu!" Kata Ryou, lalu ia pergi dengan cepat.

Tapi...

.

Ada fans yang mengerubunginya juga dari depan, nah, dengan itu, Ryou sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, aku sangat bermaksud ingin membantunya dan ketika aku ingin membantunya, saat itulah..

"KISE-KUUUN!"

Suara teriakan ala fangirl terdengar dari arti sebelah kiriku.

CUP!

Alhasil, ku lihat sesuatu yang membuat ku kesal, fangirl yang berteriak tadi, mencium pipi Kise dan meninggalkan bekas lipstiknya disana.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK MARAH BILA KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI DICIUM SEPERTI ITU, BAKASE!?" Kataku menyahut dengan nada marah, Ryou sempat gemetar karena itu, namun rasa takutnya itu segera berubah menjadi senyuman ringan.

"maa, maa, kau cemburu, ssu?" Katanya dengan senyuman menggoda.

"s-siapa bilang!?" Aku langsung mengarahkan kepalaku ke bawah, menutupi muka ku yang merah itu

"ayolah, jangan menjadi _tsundere_ seperti itu~ aku tau kok~" Ryou bilang dengan senyum dan nada yang mengejek.

"d-dibilangin aku ti-"

Kata-kataku berhenti ketika Ryou tiba-tiba menciumku dibibir sambil menaikkan kepalaku, pertama, aku terkejut, tapi setelah agak lama, aku mulai menutup mataku dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Ryou itu.

"mm..."

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya Ryou melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku itu.

"jangan khawatir, -ssu! ingat kalau aku itu milikmu apapun yang terjadi!" Ryou mengatakannya seraya ia mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah ia menciumu dan mengatakan itu, mukaku memerah seperti tomat yang baru di rebus.

"B-baiklah.. aku mengerti.." jawabku, terbata-bata

"Yokkata-ssu! ayo kita pulang!" Kata Ryou sambil mengambil tas berwarna hitamnya itu, aku juga mengambil tasku yang berwarna biru muda itu dan meraih tangannya yang besar itu.

Kami pun bergandengan tangan dan mulai berjalan ke luar kelas, menuruni tangga sekolah itu bersama-sama dan berjalan dengan pelan di trotoar. 'aku harap kita akan selalu bersama seperti ini, Ryou.' pikirku sambil tersenyum sambil berjalan bersamanya.

"ah, lampu merah, kita mesti stop-ssu." Kata Ryou. maksudnya dengan lampu merah itu adalah lampu trotoar yang menandakan kapan boleh menyebrang.

"Ah, iya. ayo kita tunggu." jawabku simple.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya lampu untuk trotoar itu berubah hijau, dan diatasnya ditulis '30', berarti kami haya 30 detik untuk menyebrang, pada saat itu, kami mulai berjalan dengan santainya, sampai..

Kulihat sebuah truk berwarna merah, sebuah truk untuk membawa barang melaju cepat ke arah kami.

"Ryou-kun! AWAS!" Kataku seraya aku mendorong Ryou ke trotoar sebelah dengan cepat.

'BRAK!'

* * *

**KISE'S POV-**

* * *

'BRAK!'

Mataku terbelalak, melihat truk itu menabrak seseorang dengan kencang, seseorang yang amat kucintai.

"H-ha.."

bola mataku terbuka makin lebar ketika kulihat darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya itu, membentuk kolam yang terbuat dari darah, darah yang segar.

Spontan.

Bola mataku mengelurkan cairan bening yang disebut orang sebagai air mata itu, dan cairan bening itu mengalir dengan cukup deras, seakan-akan cairan itu tidak mau berhenti, aku juga membeku di tempat.

'd-dia, melindungiku? mempertaruhkan nyawanya?'

Itulah pikiran yang masuk ke otakku saat ini, seolah-olah aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

'kenapa dia melindungiku? kenapa?'

Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri berulang-ulang.

"CEPAT, Telepon Ambulans!"

Teriak seorang wanita, tapi tidak ada yang merespondnya karena sepi, dan, melainkan menelpon ambulans, aku segera ke tempat_nya._ merobek sebagian dari bajuku dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Tolong, telepon ambulans. aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu." Kataku pada wanita tadi, berbalik meminta tolong.

Ia langsung meraih teleponnya dan menelpon ambulans, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam melihat wajah wanita yang kucintai ini terbalur dengan darah segarnya itu.

'maafkan aku... tetaplah hidup.'

Ucapku dalam hati, segera agak lama, ambulans datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. aku hanya terdiam saja. tidak mengikuti ambulans tersebut melainkan pergi ke arah rumahku dengan wajah tertunduk, tak mengatakan apa pun, dan ekspresi menyakitkan, akibat itu, tiada satupun fans yang mengubrisku, aku bersyukur akan itu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat apabila kalian para fans meminta tanda tangan.

"okaeri, Ryou-nii!" Kata adikku sambil tersenyum ceria.

Aku hanya diam, tak mengubrisnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar, menutup tirainya dan terduduk di lantai

"maafkan aku..."

Ucapku, dan setetes air mata mengalir dari mataku.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu.."

End of 1st Chapter...

* * *

Chapter 1 END! Akhirnya! btw, ini masih berchapter ya- selanjutnya masih Kise's POV, jujur ini sebenernya males publish lagi gara-gara diremove ._. tapi karena masih niat ngelanjutin jadinya di re-publish- mau re-publish lagi karena coretkeponakancoret maksudnya senpai saya kasih saya semangat buat publish lagi, dia supporter saya sih ._.)/ oke udahan deh curhatnya, jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kise x Reader FFN! Sudut pandangnya silahkan diubah jadi sudut pandang pembaca masing-masing oke. maaf kalo rada gaje atau gimana gitu.**

**Sebelumnya ini FFN Sayonara. cuma dipublish sama diedit dikit bukan story-nya yang diedit tapi beberapa typo yang ku benerin, mungkin ada yang terlewat but oh well.  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, aneh, mungkin agak susah dimengerti :, dsb.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I'm back. (c) me.**

* * *

**Kise's POV-**

* * *

**-**-Di ruang keluarga makan Kise-

"Ibu, Ryou-nii kenapa sih? tadi pas dia pulang dia nyuekin aku, dan sekarang dia malah ga mau makan, _hmph._"Kata adikku yang bernama Rei itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menunjukkan kekesalannya terhadap tingkahku.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia. pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ibu tahu akan hal itu. kalau tidak, tidak mungkin seorang kakakmu, Ryouta Kise, hanya terdiam begitu saja." Kata ibuku seraya ia mengambil nasi dengan sumpitnya.

"Ibumu benar, aku tau persis sifat kakakmu itu bagaimana." Kata ayahku pula sambil memakan daging ayam yang dimasak ibuku barusan.

"H_mph,_ baiklah kalau kalian yang bilang begitu, tentunya aku tidak bisa membantah." Katanya sambil tetap menggembungkan pipinya.

Di lain tempat, yaitu kamarku, aku hanya membuka ponselku, melihat banyak email atau misscall dari agencyku yang menanyakan aku dimana dan kenapa aku melewatkan pekerjaanku. karena itu, aku hanya menghela napas.

"Kalian tidak pernah menghubungi/meng-emailku selain untuk pekerjaan-ssu... apakah kalian tidak tau apa perasaanku saat ini?"

aku menghela napas lagi, lalu sebuah email masuk, seketika aku segera membukanya.

* * *

From: Akashicchi.

Subject: Latihan.

Awas kau lupa latihan besok, Ryouta. besok adalah latihan untuk kita sebelum melawan SMP Reisen Houko. sekian.

* * *

Aku hanya melihat email itu dengan datar, lalu tertawa kecil

"Akashicchi memang orang yang luar biasa, ssu."

lalu aku melentangkan badanku diatas kasurku itu, menutup mataku seraya diriku mulai tertidur.

-TIME SKIP(LONCAT(?) WAKTU)-

Sinar matahari menerpa badanku dan mataku, mengetahui hal itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan, meihat sekeliling

'Tampaknya aku sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi kemarin' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku segera melakukan ruinitas pagi hariku, seperti mandi, gosok gigi, sarapan, membersihkan mukaku, merapikan _style_-ku dan yang lain, setelah 15 menit, aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pergi dulu-_ssu!_" Ucapku dengan riang lalu membuka pintu geser itu.

Seketika aku sudah keluar dari rumah itu, ekspresi wajahku yang awalnya ceria itu berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sedih, sangat sedih, seolah-olah wajahku menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ku, dan aku ingin mengambilnya kembali, bagaikan melancholy. semua orang yang bahkan merupakan fansku tidak berani mendekatiku lagi, takut akan melukai perasaanku lebih dari ini lalu, setelah agak lama berjalan, Aku tetap memasang ekspresi itu sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolahku itu 'Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Teiko', itu lah yang ditulis di papan dekat gerbang besar sekolah yang berwarna hijau.

"Oh, Kise-kun, selamat pagi."

Mendengar suara ini, aku langsung mendongakkan/memutarkan kepalaku ke arah sebelah kirku dan menurunkan kepalaku, rupanya memang dia, _The Phantom Sixth Player of Generation of Miracle, _alias passer GoM yang berambut biru muda ini dan juga mentor ku dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya

"WHA- Kuroko-_cchi!?" _Suaraku berubah menjadi nada terkejut "Sejak kapan kau ada disini!?"

"Aku sudah ada disebelahmu jauh sebelum kita sampai ke Teiko, aku ingin memanggilmu tapi melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang sedih itu membuatku tidak bisa memanggilmu." Kata Kuroko masih dengan muka datarnya, seolah-olah dia _innocent._

"Kau melihat ekspresiku yang itu, Kuroko_cchi?_" Tanyaku sambil menunjukkan senyum sedihku itu "yah, biarlah."

"Oi, Kise!"

Suara dengan nada bass yang rendah itu datang menghampiriku, aku jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, sangat tau, ini adalah suara Aomine Daiki, _Ace_nya Generation Of Miracle, alias ace kami semua, warna rambutnya biru keitem-iteman, sama kulitnya warnanya tan. lalu ia memelukkan leherku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau ngapain dengan Tetsu?" Tanyanya simpel, _simple _banget jir.

"Ha? aku ga ngapain-ngapain kok -_ssu,_ Emang napa?" Jawabku dengan muka datarku.

"Cuma nanya doang." Katanya lagi sambil menguap.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini, _nanodayo?_ Kalian mengganggu jalan orang."

Aku memutarkan kepalaku ke belakang, rupanya memang benar dugaanku, yang muncul adalah _Shooter_-nya Generation of Miracle, maniak Oha-Asa yang suka membawa lucky itemnya setiap pertandingan. terus rambutnya hijau, namanya Midorima Shintaro.

"Mi-Midorima-_cchi!? _Kau cepat sekali sudah datang _-ssu! _biasanya kan kau datang lebih lama, pas sebelum masuk."

"Oha-Asa mengatakan bahwa tempat keberuntunganku adalah di sekolah, jadi aku segera datang kesini biar keberuntungan bertambah, -_nanodayo." _

GUBRAK!

'Rupanya gara-gara Oha-Asa toh, pantes, dasar maniak Oha-Asa.' Pikirku dan Aominecchi pada saat itu.

"Oh.. Kuro-_chin, _Mido-_chin, _Mine-_chin, _Kise-_chin.._ kraus kraus, kalian ngapain disitu..?"

Semua berbalik termasuk aku berbalik dan melihat _Center_ Generation Of Miracle yang tinggi dan berambut ungu yang selalu makan snack yang namanya _maiubo_ itu, namanya Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Oh- Mura-_cchi! _Ohayou -_ssu!"_

"Ohayou.." Katanya pelan.

"Kalian, berhenti mengobrol disitu."

Suara yang terdengar memerintah ini langsung membuat semua anggota Generation Of Miracle tau bahwa suara ini patut dan harus ditaati, pemilik suara ini juga tidak asing di mata siapapun di Teiko, karena, lelaki ini adalah kapten Generation Of Miracle, sekaligus _Point Guard _nya, Akahi Seijuuro

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap satu sama lain, satu dengan pandangan kosongnya dan satunya dengan pandangan dinginnya yang dapat menusuk orang.

"_Mou, Mou, _sudah sudah, ayo kita masuk kelas, oke?" Kataku berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Baik-"

"TETSU-KUUUN!"

Akhirnya, suara wanita yang tinggi ini datang kepada kami, pemilik suara ini segera ke tempat Kuroko dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

"Ano.. Momoi-san, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Ah, _gomenne, _Tetsu-kun!" Kata wanita itu seraya ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kuroko.

Wanita itu adalah wanita yang berbakat dalam hal menganalisi seseorang, mengikat batang cherry dengan lidahnya dan memiliki rambut berwarna pink, juga manager Generation Of Miracle, Satsuki Momoi.

"Kise-kun, sebe-"

TING TONG TING TONG!

Karena merasa kesal, ia memunculkan sebuah tanda yang dapat menandakan bahwa dia marah. akan tetapi semua sudah terlambat karena jam menandakan bahwa semua murid mesti masuk, masing-masing member of Generation of Miracle kembali ke kelas masing-masing, ia melihat kursi didepan tepat diujung sebelah kiri yang kosong. '...kenapa kau melindungiku?' Tanyaku dalam batinku.

"Pagi!" Ucap seorang guru, lebih tepatnya wali kelas kami.

"Hei, mana ketua kelas? harusnya dia yang memberi aba-aba untuk memberi penghormatan?" Tanya seorang murid yang duduk disebelahku sambil melihat keliling.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia terlambat, suruh wakil saja." Sahut anak yang lain.

"Hoi! Wakil! ucapkan penghormatan! Ketua kelas sepertinya akan telat."

"E-eh, baiklah! Semua berdiri!" Ucap seorang anak yang kelihatan memakai kacamata itu sambil berdiri. "Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!"

Semua langsung mengikuti aba-aba dari anak berkacamata itu, setelah itu, semuanya duduk, termasuk aku.

"...Saya tidak yakin kalian akan senang mendengar ini... tapi.. ketua kelas kalian.." Ucap ibu itu sambil mengatakan kata-kata tersebut dengan pelan.

"Telah tertimpa kecelakaan kemarin." Lanjut ibu guru.

JLEB!

Kata-kata dari guru itu menusukku, aku tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. tapi aku hanya diam, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. seolah-olah aku tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi, didalam, aku hanya dapat memikirkan tentang dia, dia, dan dia, tidak lebih.

Disebabkan karena berita guru tersebut, murid-murid di kelasku tidak bisa berhenti ribut, mereka hanya tetap membicarakan tentang keadaan-_n__ya_. apa penyebabnya dan kenapa dia mesti terkena kecelakaan tersebut.

-TIME SKIP-

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku mengambil tas biruku itu dan mengangkat sambil memperhatikan bangku-nya itu, biasanya, kala sudah waktu pulang seperti ini, pasti suara-_n__ya_ sudah terdengar.

"Ry-Kise-kun! Ayo pergi ke _Basketball Club, _bersama!"

Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya padaku, setiap hari, tapi hari ini, aku hanya melangkah sendiri ke ruangan club itu, dimana semua sudah menungguku.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu club, aku merasa tidak ingin membuka pintu itu dan bermain basket, wajar, apakah kondisiku yang sekarang bisa digunakan untuk bermain basket? tentu saja tidak, yang ada aku ngawur dan ditendang Akashi _-cchi_ lagi

"fuuh... terpaksa lah _-ssu, _aku tidak mau diomeli Akashi -_cchi _besok, moodku pasti akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk lagi dari ini."

Sambil berkata begitu, aku membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari momo-_cchi_ serta Generation of Miracle dan Kuroko _-cchi, _Mereka menunjukkan pandangan yang tidak biasa kepadaku.

"ano.. ada apa -_ssu?" _Tanyaku penasaran

"Ki-_chan! _Apakah benar dia mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanya Momo-cchi dengan mata yang penuh kesedihan.

"Ah.. iya _-ssu.._" Aku menggangguk dan menurunkan kepalaku kebawah, melepaskan pelukan dari sang _manager. _

"Pantas Kise-kun lemas hari ini." Kata Kuroko dengan muka datarnya, melihatku.

"Ya, aku juga merasa janggal dengan perbuatannya hari ini, _-nanodayo._ rupanya karena ini ya." Kata Midorima seraya ia melihatku.

"Oi, Kise! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Sahut Aomine seakan-akan dia kesal kenapa aku tidak memberitahu keadaan _manager _kedua kami.

Ya, dia adalah _manager_ kami selain Momoi, jadi, ketika Momoi melakukan penjagaan, ia akan mulai mencari informasi dari lawan, dan mengabungkan hasil milikinya dengan Momoi, dalam kurung, menambahkan informasi.

"Mmm.. Kise-chin bodoh.." Ucap Murasakibara seraya ia memakan maiubonya itu.

"Cukup dengan ocehan kalian. Atsushi, Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintaro, Satsuki. diam." Ucap Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

Seketika, semua terdiam.

Inilah kekuatan dari Akashi, _captain _kami yang absolute.

"Jadi, Ryouta, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan-_nya _dan jelaskan secara detail, tidak ada celah sedikitpun." Kata Akashi menatapku.

"Ha'i, sebenarnya...

* * *

**Reader's POV**

* * *

Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu, dimana aku bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryou-kun, Kuroko-kun dan yang lain. aku juga melihat Ryou-kun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat itu dan setelah aku terbangun, aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan dan berbagai macam alat. serta didepanku ada seorang wanita yang bersayap hitam serta memiliki rambut yang cukup pendek, menyeringai.

"Selamat datang, wahai manusia, disini adalah tempat dimana kau akan memutuskan kau akan hidup atau tidak." Jelas perempuan itu

.

,

Hah? Maksudnya?

Aku hanya melongo melihat wanita itu.

"Hei, jangan bengong, sini biar kujelaskan." Ucap wanita itu dengan muka bete.

"Jadi, tempat ini adalah, yang bisa kau bilang... penentu kehidupan mu. kau berada disini karena kondisimu itu masih berada di ambang kematian? kau tau? seperti setengah hidup/setengah mati.." Ucap si perempuan itu dengan nada rendah.

"Ha? Ambang kematian, apa maksudmu.. perempuan?" Kataku dengan gugup

"Panggil aku shinigami, manusia bodoh." Ucap shinigami itu.

"Baiklah, Shinigami-san." Jawabku lalu menggangguk, memberikan respon kepada sang gadis tersebut

"Oke, kau tau kan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shinigami itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Berbicara denganmu?" Kataku sambil _sweatdrop_.

GUBRAK!

"Itu nenek tidur juga tau, GEBLEK!" Sahut Shinigami dengan kencang, kesal. "maksudku, sebelum kau berbicara dan bangun." Ucapnya lagi, karena dia memprediksikan bahwa aku akan mengatakan tidur/bangun.

"..." Aku terdiam, yang aku ingat cuma satu, mengawasi Ryou-kun, apakah itu yang mesti kujawab padanya? atau aku mesti berohong, tapi, dia bilang dia shinigami, jadi apakah berguna untukku berbohong padanya? "Mengawasi Ryou-kun. hanya itu saja yang ku ingat." Jawabku, mengatakan sejujur mungkin.

"Ryou-? Ah, Kise Ryouta-kun, maksudmu kan?" Tanya Shinigami itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat, tanpa basa-basi sambil menggangguk.

"Benarkah kau cuma mengingat hal itu? bahwa kau mengawasi Kise Ryouta?" Tanyanya lagi, cih, tidak bosan ya menanyai ku terus?

Aku menggangguk pelan.

"Wajarlah, kau ditabrak. aku tidak bisa mengeluh tentang itu." Shinigami itu menggangguk mengerti.

.

.

Kecelakaan?

Aku hanya bengong, lalu aku teringat lagi tentang itu, bagaimana Ryou-kun hampir ditabrak dan aku menyelamatkannya... apakah karena itu pas malam sebelum ia bertemu dengan Momoi, ia menangis? apakah... ia menangisiku?

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata keluar dari mataku, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin.. karena aku tidak rela ia menangisiku? atau, apa?

"Hei, sudah, manusia bodoh."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiranku dan membuatku menatap Shinigami itu lagi, aku mengelap mataku dengan tanganku, bermaksud untuk mengelap jejak ataupun bulir bulir yang keluar dari mataku itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Apakah kau tau apa alasan utama kau kesini?" Tanya Shinigami itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan, aduh, tentu saja tidak, wahai kau Shinigami bodoh.

"Alasan utama kau datang kesini adalah untuk diberi tahu sesuatu." Katanya

"Apa?" Tanyaku, simple

"Kau tanpa sengaja telah merubah takdirmu dengan Kise Ryouta."

.

.

.

.

.

End for the 2nd Chapter...

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya menyempatkan diri buat nulis ini fic(lagi), sebenerny udah rencana-an mau update beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Maret, berhubung males, jadi batal .-. maaf- btw, bakal update lagi hari ini, kan udah seminggu- sebelumnya nulis fic ini kan minggu kemaren kalo ga salah .-. jadi ini bakal update. hoping for Review!  
**


End file.
